Juan Díaz de Solís
(46 años) |lugar de fallecimiento = Punta Gorda, Uruguay |ocupación = Navegante }} Juan Pedro Díaz de Solís (Lebrija, España,Markham, Clements R. "Columbus, and the Fourth Centenary of His Discovery", Proc. of the Royal Geographical Society and Monthly Record of Geography. New Monthly Series 14 ( 9) (sep 1892), pp. 610-611. http://links.jstor.org/sici?sici=0266-626X%28189209%292%3A14%3A9%3C585%3ACATFCO%3E2.0.CO%3B2-DFelipe Guaman Poma de Ayala. Nueva Crónica y Buen Gobierno, Tomo 1, pp. 373-y demás o São Pedro de Solis, Portugal,Archivo General de Indias, INDIFERENTE, 419, L.6, F.602R-602V, ‘Orden a los oficiales de la Casa de la Contratación’, 21 de enero de 1517.Arquivo Nacional da Torre do Tombo, Alguns documentos do Archivo Nacional da Torre do Tombo açerca das navegações e conquistas portuguezas (Lisboa, 1892), pp. 262–263. c. 1470 – Punta Gorda, Uruguay, ) fue un navegante y explorador español o portugués ( ), considerado como el primer europeo en llegar al Río de la Plata. Biografía Orígenes Juan Pedro Díaz de Solís nació alrededor de 1470. Las fuentes divergen acerca de su lugar de nacimiento, a tal punto que no se ponen de acuerdo ni siquiera en su país de origen. Pudo haber sido portugués, nacido en São Pedro de Solis (Alentejo), o español, de Lebrija (Sevilla). Si en verdad había nacido en Portugal, podría tener orígenes castellanosMedina, José Toribio: Juan Díaz de Solís. Estudio Histórico, Santiago de Chile: J.T. Medina, 1897 u orígenes portugueses.Colección de los viages y descubrimientos que hicieron por mar los españoles, Martín Fernández de Navarrete http://books.google.pt/books?id=ESYW_1DUELoC&pg=PA127&redir_esc=y#v=onepage&q&f=falseArquivo Nacional da Torre do Tombo, Alguns documentos do Archivo Nacional da Torre do Tombo açerca das navegações e conquistas portuguezas (Lisboa, 1892), pp. 262–263. Un decreto de 1517 de la corte española también se refiere a Díaz de Solís como portugués. Fuente: Archivo General de Indias, INDIFERENTE, 419, L.6, F.602R-602V, ‘Orden a los oficiales de la Casa de la Contratación’, 21 de enero de 1517. Ingresó muy joven en la marina portuguesa. Juan Díaz de Solís viajó muchas veces desde su juventud hasta la India como piloto de las armadas de la India, donde Portugal poseía colonias y administraba una gran actividad comercial. Al llegar a España se alistó en naves corsarias francesas en las que recorrió el mar Caribe y desembarcó en Yucatán entre 1506 y 1507.Brevoort, James Carson. "Notes on Giovanni da Verrazano and on a Planisphere of 1529, Illustrating His American Voyage in 1524, with a Reduced Copy of the Map", Journal of the American Geographical Society of New York 4 (1873): 145-297. http://links.jstor.org/sici?sici=1536-0407%281873%294%3C145%3ANOGDVA%3E2.0.CO%3B2-0 Solís y Pinzón miniatura|Mapa de Florida de 1764 basado en la descripción de Juan Díaz de Solís. En 1508, Díaz tomó contacto con Vicente Yáñez Pinzón, compañero de Cristóbal Colón en sus anteriores viajes de descubrimiento. Yáñez convenció a Solís de embarcarse juntos, y ese mismo año partieron hacia el oeste. No se conoce con precisión la ruta de ese viaje, pero en apariencia intentaban buscar la ruta a las islas de las Especias (las Molucas), el deseado pasaje a través del continente americano hacia el Pacífico y las Indias Orientales. Pasaron parte del tiempo explorando el mar Caribe desde el golfo de Paria (Venezuela) hasta la costa nicaragüense en la zona de Veragua. Al no encontrar el paso buscado, rodean la península de Yucatán y se adentran en el golfo de México hasta los 23,5º de latitud norte, protagonizando uno de los primeros contactos con la civilización azteca. Yáñez y Díaz regresaron a España en 1509, pero una grave disputa entre ellos terminó con Solís en la prisión. Sin embargo, los magistrados estimaron que tenía la razón, y lo liberaron al poco tiempo. El navegante consiguió hacerse amigo del rey Fernando II «el Católico», el cual, por su capacidad y pericia como marino, lo consideró como primer candidato al puesto de piloto mayor de Castilla, a la muerte del célebre Américo Vespucio (febrero de 1512). De este modo, Solís se convirtió en sucesor del florentino y en almirante de la flota del descubrimiento española.Hall, Elial F. "Americus Vespucius", Journal of the American Geographical Society of New York 24 (1892): 376. http://links.jstor.org/sici?sici=1536-0407%281892%2924%3C366%3AAV%3E2.0.CO%3B2-KArchivo General de Indias. "Comisión a Juan Díaz de Solís y Juan Vespucci", ES.41091.AGI/16404.46.5.1//CONTRATACION, 5784, L.1, F.20-21.Stevenson, Edward L. "The Geographical Activities of the Casa de la Contratacion", Annals of the Association of American Geographers 17 (2 ) (junio de 1927): 39-59.http://links.jstor.org/sici?sici=0004-5608%28192706%2917%3A2%3C39%3ATGAOTC%3E2.0.CO%3B2-8 Viaje al Río de la Plata El 14 de noviembre de 1514 Díaz de Solís capituló con el rey Fernando II para que: La expedición, que fue preparada en secreto en Lepe con 4000 ducados, estaba equipada con tres pequeñas carabelas y setenta marineros. El monopolio del comercio con Oriente estaba en manos de la Corona portuguesa, que temía perderlo en favor de los españoles y por ese motivo desarrollaba una ingente tarea de espionaje en todos los puertos que su rival pudiera utilizar para enviar expediciones. Descubierta la proximidad de la partida de Díaz de Solís, los portugueses intentaron sabotear los tres barcos, lo que falló. No pudieron, por ende, impedir la partida del explorador desde el puerto de Sanlúcar de Barrameda el 8 de octubre de 1515. Juan Díaz emprendió su último viaje en la búsqueda del pasaje transoceánico. En caso de encontrarlo, planeaba atravesar el Pacífico hasta alcanzar el Extremo Oriente. Habiendo llegado a la costa del Brasil, Díaz de Solís navegó lentamente hacia el sur a la vista de tierra descubriendo la bahía de Babitonga (noreste del actual estado de Santa Catarina), bahía en la cual encontró un puerto al cual llamó de San Francisco, pasó por la isla de Santa Catarina, prosiguió explorando la costa hoy riograndense y la uruguaya alcanzando Punta del Este el 20 de enero de 1516. Allí tomó posesión de la tierra en nombre del rey de España, llamando al lugar «Puerto de Nuestra Señora de la Candelaria». Así ingresó en el río de la Plata, una enorme extensión de agua dulce que configura el estuario de los ríos Paraná y Uruguay. Confundiéndolo con un brazo de mar de salinidad inexplicablemente baja, Díaz de Solís lo bautizó, precisamente, «mar Dulce», y pudo penetrar en él gracias al escaso calado de sus tres carabelas. miniatura|Desembarco de Juan Díaz de Solís en las costas de la Banda Oriental (actual Uruguay). Díaz de Solís se adentró en el estuario con una carabela e hizo escala en la isla Martín García, que bautizó así porque allí tuvo que sepultar al despensero de ese nombre, fallecido a bordo de la carabela. Viendo indígenas en la costa oriental, Díaz de Solís intentó desembarcar con algunos de sus tripulantes (entre ellos Pedro de Alarcón y Francisco Marquina) en un paraje entre Martín Chico y Punta Gorda, o en alguna isla situada frente a esa costa coloniense. Solís y los suyos fueron atacados por un grupo de indígenas que los ejecutaron ante la mirada del resto de los marinos, que observaban impotentes sus muertes desde la borda del buque, fondeado a tiro de piedra de la costa. Los cadáveres fueron asados y devorados por los indígenas, que algunos autores identificaron como charrúas. Aunque en la actualidad se cree que pudieron haber sidos guaraníes de las islas del Paraná ya que estos eran antropófagos. Los sobrevivientes, confundidos al haber perdido a su líder, y tomando el mando Francisco de Torres, cuñado de Solís, regresaron inmediatamente al cabo de San Agustín, en donde recogieron palo brasil y retornaron a España, arribando el 4 de septiembre de 1516. Desde entonces el estuario del río de la Plata fue conocido en España como río de Solís.Historia de la ciudad y provincia de Santa Fe, 1573-1853, Volume 1. Pág. 51-55. Autor: Manuel María Cervera. Editor: La Unión de Ramón Ibáñez, 1908. Conmemoración miniatura|Obelisco a Juan Díaz de Solís. En el [[departamento de Colonia, Uruguay.]] En 2016 se recreó en la Playa Mansa los 500 años del desembarco del navegante Juan Díaz de Solís, ocurrido el 2 de febrero de 1516. Véase también * Río de la Plata * Vicente Yáñez Pinzón * Américo Vespucio * Fuerte Sancti Spiritus * Sierra de la Plata * Cerro Rico de Potosí Referencias Bibliografía * Davies, Arthur. "The First Discovery and Exploration of the Amazon in 1498-99," Trans. and Papers (Institute of British Geographers) 22 (1956): 87-96. http://links.jstor.org/sici?sici=1478-4017%281956%291%3A0%3A22%3C87%3ATFDAEO%3E2.0.CO%3B2-R. * Capitulación otorgada por Don Fernando el Católico a Juan Díaz de Solís y Vicente Yáñez Pinzón en Burgos el 23 de marzo de 1508. Enlaces externos Categoría:Exploradores de España del siglo XVI Categoría:Historia colonial del Uruguay Categoría:Historia de la provincia de Buenos Aires Categoría:Marinos de España del siglo XVI Categoría:Fallecidos por heridas de combate Categoría:Exploradores de Sevilla Categoría:Exploradores del océano Atlántico Categoría:Pilotos mayores